Voleur au clair de lune
by JeniSasu
Summary: lors d'une ballade qui as mal tourner sasuke son frère,ces amis sont obliger de passer la nuit dans une maison près de la.pendant ce temps un mystérieux voleur/voleuse sévit dans le pays.Itachi chef de la police devras alors l'arrêter.mais est-ce simple?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voici ma première fanfiction, mon futur premier lemon, et mon premier yaoi ! GENIAL !

M'enfin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira laissez des reviews pour que je puisse savoir si je dois m'améliorer ou pas sil vous plait !

Disclaimer : nan ces pas a moi ! Sinon eh ben Sasuke ne serais pas partis ! Itachi aurait mis son frère dans la confidence avant de se tirer de Konoha (bah faut rêver des fois ! Y-Y) et il ne serait certainement pas mort !

Sur ce bon chap.

-Fait chier !

-Sasuke ces bon la on a compris ! dit un jeune homme blond en se passant la main dans ces cheveux

-ce n'était pas notre jour de chance ces touts

-Kiba ?

-hum

-j't'emmerde profond !

Le dit Kiba soupira, il y'a de cela une semaine un groupe d'ados avaient décider de partir passer un mois dans la résidence secondaire de l'un d'entre eux a savoir messieurs Uchiwa Sasuke dernier de l'immense et richissime clan Uchiwa, ils avaient alors décider d'y aller non sans réticence de l'hôte en question a y aller mais malheureusement pour eux une tempête a éclater en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'étais plus a quatre heures de route de la résidence en question et le comble ils crevèrent un pneu et personne n'avaient penser a prendre un pneu de secours, les voila donc face a la dite voiture mouiller jusqu'aux os tandis que l'ainé des Uchiwa qui pas plus tard que ce matin fut contraint et forcer par les amis de son chère frangin a les conduire bien que son acceptation fut plus par le regard meurtrier que lui lança sa mère lorsque Kushina elle-même l'avait appeler sous la demande de Naruto a accepter de conduire les chères amies de sasuke il soupira en se redressant

- bon apparemment on sera obligé de passer la nuit dans la voiture

Hurla itachi pour mieux se faire entendre des autres

-fais chier ! Lança une nouvelle fois sasuke se massant les tempes pour réprimer l'effroyable envie de meurtre qu'il ressentait face a ces deux meilleurs amies qui avais eut cette merveilleuse idée de cette sortie, meilleurs amies qui surement avais sentit le danger vu qu'ils se décalèrent un peu plus vers la droite se pressant sur un de leurs amis qui soupira en lançant continuel ''galère !''

-déjà qu'on ne respirait pas convenablement au départ mais dormir en plus dans cette bagnole ! Tu rêve !lança un autre brun ayant deux marques de chaque coter des joues signe distinctif de sa famille.

-as-tu une autre idée ? dit itachi en se mettant la main face à ces yeux pour se protéger du vent et de la pluie

-la

Tous se retournèrent pour observer leur ami Gaara un garçon cheveux roux et aux yeux vert qui pointais du doigt vers la forêt ou l'on pouvait apercevoir le toit d'une maison

-très bien allez y je vous rejoins le temps de mettre un panneau derrière la voiture pour ne pas qu'une autre nous fasse du rentre dedans (j'sais plus comment on appel ces panneaux Y-Y) tous acquiescèrent en courant en direction de la foret, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois Sakura s'accrocha a son petit ami, petit ami qui lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main en se remettant a courir

Une fois face a la maison en question ils la contemplèrent, cressemblait plus a un mini château qu'a une maison elle était toute blanche les fenêtres étaient peintes de couleur bleu elle était magnifique, c'est alors que naruto toqua deux fois a la porte les autres derrière lui. Quelque minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme apparemment de l'âge d'itachi se tenait face a eux il avait de long cheveux noirs lui tombant aux dos attaches au bout par un fin élastique il portait un jean délaver de couleur noir trouer aux niveaux des genoux avec un t-shirt de la même couleur il avait les yeux d'un blanc a faire presque peur et un point de beauté juste en dessous de l'œil gauche il les observaient du haut vers le bas, eux faisant de même avant qu'un soupir ne gâche l'ambiance .

-galère naruto j'ai les doigts de pieds gelé !

-ah euh oui ! Bonjour messieurs euh nous sommes tombé en panne juste devant chez vous et nous sommes tremper et-

-j'ai vu marmonna l'homme en question faisant tiquer Sasuke tandis que naruto reprenait

-euh … oui et nous voulions vous demander si nous pouvions passer la nuit chez vous sil vous plait.

Un ange passa

Un second

Un troisième

-bon alors ces oui ou non ? demanda Gaara la main sur le front essayant de retenir le flot d'injure qui lui montait a la tête

-(ne pas insulter, ne pas tuer, ne pas trucider, rester calme zen !) Pensais Gaara essayant de s'en convaincre lorsque

-ça dépend lança l'homme en question en s'adossant a la porte tandis que les autres gelaient sous l'averse lui lançant des regards noir et étaient plus ou moins geler ce qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne lance

- êtes-vous allergies aux poils d'animaux ?

Silence

-pourquoi cette question ? demanda Sakura en haussant les sourcils

-est cela votre réponse ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils prêts a répliquer mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha en se plaçant face a elle, lui aussi étais assez gelé, mais tout ce qu'il voulait étais un bon lit chaud et des vêtements secs même si leur futur hôte n'avais pas l'air sympa il s'en fichait royalement !

-non.

-non ce n'est pas votre réponse ou non vous n'êtes pas allergies ?

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche prêts à lancer une des ces légendaires insultes lorsqu'une furie blonde lui tomba dessus lui fermant la bouche avec sa main

-bravo Ino tient le ! lança Kiba en s'approchant d'eux tandis qu'un soupir las quittait les lèvres de Shikamaru

-non nous ne sommes pas allergies aux poils d'animaux.

-sur ?

-sur

-poils de chat ?

-non

-poils de chien ?

Non plus

L'homme les fixa un instant avant de se reculer et de les laisser entrer les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la demeure elle était assez lumineuse enlevant leurs manteaux avant de les accrocher au porte manteau ils suivirent l'homme qui les mena jusqu'au salon a peine eurent ils poser leurs pieds un énorme tas de fourrure apparut, face a leurs yeux exorbiter un énorme chien passa face a eux leurs arrivant presqu'aux genoux d'autres chiens se trouvèrent a peu près partout dans le salon

-Oh my godesse !

-c'est oh my god Naruto lança Ino en suivant des yeux l'énorme chien qui alla tranquillement se coucher près de la cheminée

Sasuke tourna la tête vers leur hôte et vit qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil un chat ronronnant sur ces cuisses et remarqua qu'il y'en avait d'autres de presque toute les couleurs

-c'est une animalerie ici ? marmonna Sakura en s'approchant de d'Ino celle-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules

-cinq chiens et sept chats lança Kiba

-dont deux chiots et quatre chatons lança l'homme en se relevant se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine puis s'arrêta et les observa

-vous pouvez sois vous arrêtez ou vous s'asseoir par terre le temps qu'il revienne et vous offre des habits de rechange

Ils hochèrent la tête et l'homme continua son chemin, les autres fixaient toujours se beau monde

-Voila pourquoi ils nous posaient ces questions !

-hn

-tu vois Sasuke ? Moins un et tu nous aurais fais dormir dehors toi avec ta si grande et superbe attitude Uchiwa à la con ! lança Naruto en fixant son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil

L'autre grogna en détournant la tête vers la gauche puis vers le bas un chat ronronnant s'amusant a lui tourner autour il fit son eternel micro sourire en le prenant dans ces bras il étais de couleur noir avec des taches blanches lui caressant la tête puis le posa par terre alors que l'homme entrais a nouveau dans le salon en leurs signalant de le suive qu'ils allaient bientôt passer a table ils suivirent l'homme en question laissant des trainer d'eau derrière eux

-dites vous vivez seule ?

-Naruto ! Sa ne se fais de poser ce genre de question ! dit Ino

L'homme ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à protester lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer aussitôt des aboiements se firent entendre et tous les animaux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrer manquant de faire tomber Shikamaru au passage des éclats de rire se firent entendre malgré les aboiements joyeux des chiens et des miaulements des chats

-ça va, cador arrête ! Merde ! Wolf arrête tu me bave dessus ! Oui moi aussi je suis content de revoir minou !

Les jeunes s'observèrent entre eux abasourdis tandis que l'homme marchais toujours comme si de rien étais se figeant lorsque des miaulements se firent entendre

-NEJI ! hurla l'homme en question et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrer au même moment un jeune passa comme une flèche devant lui se dirigeant vers les escaliers mais malheureusement pour lui se fit attraper par le col de son imperméable qu'il n'avait pas put enlever montrant le visage du dit Neji aux jeunes gens ils ressemblaient fort a l'autre de longs cheveux noir, des yeux blancs des bottes remplie d'eau un jean bleu et un t-shirt bleu pur

-NII-SAN LACHE MOI !

-NON ! J'TE VOIS VENIR TOI ! QU'ESCEQU'IL Y'A DANS CE CARTON ?

-je…ano*….des légumes ?

- …qui miaule hein ?

-…..oui ?

-NEJI !

Neji ferma les yeux en serrant le carton contre lui, curieux Naruto s'approcha plongeant la tête et vit deux chatons blancs

-ohh ils sont mignons ! Sakura vient voir !

-Naruto !

-hein ?

-t'est tu présenter ?

-hein euh oui pardon,

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crane avec un sourire lui dévorant le visage faisant soupirer ceux derrière lui sauf un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'encre qui dévisageait le dit Neji qui avait le rouge aux joues probablement a cause du froid, il ressemblait en tout point a celui qui semblaient être son frère leurs seule différence étais sans doute le grain de beauté manquant chez le cadet

-je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki 17 ans et elle ces ma petite Sakura Haruno derrière il y'a Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara no Sabaku et Kiba Inuzuka nous avons tous le même âge a part Gaara lui il a 18 ans et toi tas quelle âge ?

- ces ça Naruto vas y ! Parle comme si nous n'étions pas la ! T'as qu'as dire mon tour de poitrine pendant que tu y es tiens ! lança Ino en se renfrognant

-Ah si tu veux ! Neji elle c'est Ino son tour de poitrine es-

-TA GUEULE ENFOIRE ! lança Ino rouge de honte prêt à le frapper à la tête mais fut devancer par Sakura

-AÏEUH ! Sa fais mal Sakura ! Quesque-

Il se stoppa net en voyant les yeux en formes d'étoile et rouge de Sakura, une goutte de sueur lui traversa le front il vit ces lèvres s'ouvrir et ferma les yeux en se boucha les oreilles sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre…

-NARUTO ESPECE DE BLOND SANS CERVELLE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU CONNAITRE SON TOUR DE POITRINE HEIN ?

-je…

-VAS Y JE T'ECOUTE ET T'AS INTERETS A ETRE CREDIBLE !

-mais… ces Kiba me la dit !

Silence

Ino se tourna machinalement vers Kiba qui faisais mine de manipuler son portable mais n'importe qui pouvait savoir que c'étais juste une diversion, ces doigts tremblaient, il suait a grosse goutes et le pire …. Tous savaient qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau pour avoir mainte fois essayer d'appeler dans la voiture…

-KIBA INUZUKA FAIS TES PRIERES !

-attends, attends, attends ! Je...que dire…. Je vais tout t'expliquer !

-JE N'VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! PERVERS ! JE VAIS TE-

- vas-y Ino! Te laisse pas faire ! Bouffe-le !

-Naruto!

-bah quoi ?

Gaara soupira

-je…

Tous se retournèrent face à Neji qui les observait l'un après l'autre

-ce sont qui Yahiko ?

Le dit Yahiko soupira avant de répondre

-ils sont tombé en panne juste en face ils passeront la nuit ici…. Et non ils ne sont pas allergies lança t-il en voyant les lèvres de son cadet s'entrouvrirent

- ah ok fit-il en se retournant face à Naruto

-euh… je m'appelle Neji Hyuga j'ai 17 ans et lui la ces mon frère Yahiko il a

-ces ça vas y fais comme si je n'étais pas présent ! lança celui-ci !

-désoler ….. Bon je vais prendre une douche ! lança t-il en s'extirpant de la poigne de son frère avant que celui ne le retiennent avant même qu'il n'est fais un seul pas

-ne crois pas t'échapper aussi facilement ! On a déjà plein d'animaux a fourrure a la maison que tu as recueilli je ne sais où ces pas assez tu crois ?

-mais.… lança t-il en se retournant face a lui en lui montrant les chatons qui n'avaient pas arrêté de miauler, je ne pouvais pas les laisser sous le froid ils allaient mourir ! ... Ces la dernière fois promis !

-ces ce que tu avais dis pour Misha lança l'ainé en pointant un chaton roux qui jouait avec un autre

-euh …Pardon ?

L'ainé soupira se tenant l'arrête du nez en un geste agacer ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Naruto qui s'approcha près de Sasuke lui murmurant :

-on dirait Itachi tu ne trouve pas Sasuke ?...Sasuke ? le blond passa sa main devant le brun qui n'avais pas arrêter de fixer Neji, les appels de Naruto finirent par attirer l'attention des autres qui le fixaient, Gaara suivit le regard du brun et tomba sur l'autre brun a la longue chevelure et sourit en coin, ce ne fut que lorsque Neji tourna la tête vers lui qu'il se souvint de respirer ils s'observèrent un instant durant lequel Neji le détailla de bas en haut jusque sur son visage et se figea lorsque la langue mutine sortit lentement d'entre ces lèvres et lécher une goutte d'eau qui tombait de ces cheveux qui s'écrasa juste près de ce lèvres et lorsqu'il le fixa dans les yeux et qu'il sourit d'un air prédateur il rougit et détourna les yeux fixant ces bottes pleines d'eau bafouillant des choses insensé, tous soupirèrent même l'ainé qui avaient comme les autres rien manqué du spectacle c'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête

-bon ! dit il, alors que Neji se reconnectais sur lui les joues néanmoins toujours légèrement rougi, si tu me trouve un beau mec hyper bandant tu les garde !

Le carton manqua de lui échapper des mains il fixa son frère les yeux exorbiter et la bouche ouverte

-mais !

- ces ça ou rien Neji !

-bon… d'accord demain alors.

-Non

-Hein ?

-qui sait peut être qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls accidenté dehors ?

Tous l'observèrent d'un air surpris ?

-sous ce vent ? lança Gaara

_d'accord ! Neji posa le carton près de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de courir sous la pluie et le vent, l'aine referma la porte avant de soupirer et de se passer une main dans les cheveux

-Et il a marché en plus … marmonna t-il pour lui-même

-mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? demanda Naruto

Yahiko se tourna face a ces inviter et lança un non qui fit taire l'assembler

-inconscient.

Sasuke le fixait le défiant des yeux celui-ci sourit avant de répondre d'un air moqueur

-Ne t'inquiète pas ton chère et tendre ne craint rien !

Sasuke s'empourpra légèrement avant de se retourne face a Naruto qui rias aux éclats et aux autres rire discret des autres

-qu'es ce qui vous fait rire hein ? Lança t-il d'un ton menaçant, Naruto allais répondre lorsque l'on toqua a la porte

Yahiko arqua un sourcil et ouvrit et resta bloquer, face a lui se tenais un jeune assez grand le dépassant de quelques centimètre cheveux noirs de la même couleur que ces yeux, il ne put continuer son observation lorsqu'un

-voila Nii-San ces fait alors je peux les garder ?

Yahiko regarda derrière lui et vit son frère lui faire un magnifique sourire, il soupira

- ces bons tu peux les garder !

Neji rentra immédiatement dans le salon et prit le carton sourire aux lèvres avant de fixer les autres il sourit face a leur vêtements presque sec

- venez avec moi je vais vous donner des vêtements

Tous approuvèrent de la tête

-et toi ne croit pas que j'ai oublié on règlera ça tout a l'heure ! lança Ino a Kiba qui trembla d'un coup faisant rire Naruto dont une tape sur la nuque de Shikamaru stoppa, ne faisant plus attention aux deux hommes qui se faisais face, rien qu'a voir sa face Yahiko sut qu'il devait être parenté a l'autre la, c'étais quoi son nom déjà sauke ? Non Sasuke, il soupira et fixa l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer

Itachi étais absolument sur le cul, après avoir placé le panneau qui avais prit un peu plus de temps que prévus et alors qu'il courait prenant le chemin que son frère et ces amis avait pris il fit du rentre dedans a un jeune garçon qui une fois remis de ces esprit l'observa avant de sourire Itachi avait arqué un sourcil mais lorsqu'il lui proposa de rentrer chez lui il accepta étant donner qu'il venait de la même direction qu'ils avaient pris, et la il tombe sur quoi ? Un mec particulièrement…. Comment dire….SEXY ! Oui c'était le mot !, c'est alors que sans s'en rendre compte le mot « canon » lui échappa alors que Yahiko arqua un sourcil avant de le faire rentrer

-attends la je t'emmène des vêtements sec.

-hn

A ce mot Yahiko se retourna et le surpris entrain de l'observer, il sourit si ce mec n'étais pas entrain de le mater alors il avait vraiment besoin de lunette, un sourire étira ces lèvres alors qu'ils se fixaient il posa l'index sur ces lèvres et dit d'un air tout aussi sexy :

-ne mate pas, bave pas car tu n'auras pas le loisir d'y gouter ce serais dommage de te faire des illusions !

Et ces sur ces paroles et avec un sourire aguicheur qu'il monta les escaliers il ne vit donc pas le sourire carnassier et la langue taquine qui léchait les lèvres

-serais ce un défi ? Marmonna t-il pour lui même

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son téléphone portable avant de lancer un numéro ne quittant toujours pas des yeux l'endroit ou Yahiko avait disparu, apparemment le réseau étais revenus

Avant de lancer :

-parce que si tel étais le cas

-Allo ? fit une voix.

-(considère avoir déjà perdu !)

Premier chapitre bouclé ! Alors bon ou pas ? é_è

*je ne sais plus ce que sa voulais dire si quelqu'un le sais il pourrait me le dire ? Parce que j'vois bien Neji dire sa…et je l'ai déjà entendu dans une fic mais je ne sais plus laquelle….bon disons que j'aime bien la prononciation …. Ano ... Bref essayez pas de me comprendre XD

Ah oui, Je tiens à préciser que la venue de chaque chapitre dépend uniquement de vos reviews ! Non ! On ne tue pas l'auteur avec des regards meurtriers ! Non non ! On pose gentiment le couteau voilaaaa merci !

Mais bon comprenez moi aussi ! Ces ma première fiction et si personne ne l'aime ou qu'il ne me fait pas savoir je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer ni savoir qu'il existe des gens qui apprécient ma fic Y-Y


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre !

Merci a tous pour vos reviews cela m'a beaucoup fais plaisir, vous avez aussi critiquez mes fautes, vraiment désoler je cherche une bêta lectrice mais je n'en trouve pas, si quelqu'un veut se proposer il n'y a aucun problème ^^

Nani Sama, sache que j'ai lu tout tes fiction sur ce couple et j'ai adorer :)

**Pensée des personnages**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

L'horloge du salon ou tous étaient confortablement assis atour d'un bon repas berçait la salle d'un tic-tac incessant.

Neji releva timidement la tête de son plat et tomba, comme depuis plusieurs minutes sur deux orbes noirs qui n'arrêtais pas de le fixer en mangeant, neji se demandait même comment il faisait pour ne pas se mettre la fourchette pleine de salade dans le nez tant il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il soupira et tourna la tête a sa droite ou se trouvais on frère qui jouait avec la salade plus qu'il n'en mangeait, lorsqu'un :

-merde, fais chier ! Murmurer par son frère de tels qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre, au même moment itachi laissa tomber sa fourchette en faisant une grimace, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, puis il reprit sa fourchette continuant de manger un sourire à la lèvre, neji arqua un sourcil

**Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? **pensa neji en fixant son frère et itachi tour a tour et vue les regards lancer par les autres eux aussi ne comprenait… a part peut être naruto et sasuke qui se fixait en souriant, bien que celui de naruto fut bien plus visible que celui de son meilleur ami, lorsque celui-ci le fixa il retourna illico presto a son assiette, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait a piquer de sa fourchette une tranche de tomate il stoppa net alors qu'il sentit une jambe contre la sienne, il analysa la, situation… son frère étais beaucoup trop éloigner de lui, y compris des autres naruto étais face a sakura qui étais près de lui alors il ne restais que

**Kami...**

Il leva tout doucement la tête vers celui-ci et vit qu'il chuchotait avec naruto qui n'arrêtais pas de sourire, il se sentir soulagé en croyant qu'il s'étais tromper mais vit naruto l'observer du coin de l'œil avant de tapoter l'épaule de sasuke qui l'observa a son tour, aussitôt la jambe continua son ascension jusqu'à la cuisse de neji qui se leva violemment de table les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate mur !, naruto pouffa

-je….je vais allumer la télé lança t-il en se levant lorsque la table se souleva d'un millimètre du sol alors qu'itachi avait la tête baisser ces mèches cachant son expression alors qu'il se tenait l'entre jambe d'une main ce que personne ne pouvait voir étant sous la table alors que yahiko se levait sourire aux lèvres son assiette en main, et de lancer

-oh excuse je n'avais pas fait attention !

et de se diriger vers son frère qui étais resté planté la, sasuke fixa son frère qui en fit de même

-ça doit vraiment faire mal dit sasuke sourire en coin

-tu veux que je te montre ? lança celui-ci regard noir

-non, non sans façon !

Une fois la télé allumer neji suivit son frère dans la cuisine et lui demanda ce qui se passait, son frère se passa une main sur le front avant de lancer d'un air exaspérer

-il me faisait du pied

-ah….et …t'as fais quoi la ?

-je lui ais montrer ma façon de penser

Mais face au regard perplexe de son frère il se permit d'ajouter

-à ma façon

Ils soupirèrent en retournant au salon, une fois assis, yahiko fixa itachi qui étais concentrer sur la télé, écoutant les infos

_Et maintenant nous parlerons de l'histoire qui secoue en ce moment le pays le pays, il s'agit de ce mystérieux voleur, il n'agit qu'a minuit pil, et previens toujours les enquêteurs à l'aide d'une carte de visite, cela fais ppresqu'un ans que tout les policiers du pays sont à sa poursuite, mais malgré tout leurs éfforts l'dentité de ce mystérieux voleur nous reste inconnue, pour en savoir plus écoutons, le chef de la police:_

-_Monsieur Kuroutsuki, pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur ce mystérieux voleur ?_

_-Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez nous n'avons aucune information sur cet homme alors il nous est impossible de savoir ci c'est un homme ou une femme, la seule chose dont nous soyons certain ces qu'iil doit avoir environs 16 a 20 ans, l'un de nous à put voir sa silhouette juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe d'un de ces vols_

_-Pensez vous être en mesure de pouvoir l'arrêter lors de son prochain vol ?_

-_Nous l'espérons car mes supérieurs ont fait appel au fils de l'ex chef de la police, il semblerait qu'il sois un véritable prodige dans ce genre d'affaire._

_-L'ex chef de la police ? parlez vous de Monsieur Fugaku Uchiwa ?_

_-Tout à fais._

_-Serais ce Itachi Uchiwa ? Pensez vous qu'il sera à la hauteur_

_-En effet et nous espérons qu'il puisse en effet nous débarasser de ce voleur._

_-Merci monsieur Kuroutsuki._

Tous se retournèrent vers itachi qui avait recommencer à manger comme si de rien étais imité par son frère, yahiko souris en s'accoudant à la table, passant les doigts dans sa longue chevelure.

-Les pauvres je les plains, je doute que tu puisse reussir la ou tous ont échoués.

-Eh ! tu sais Itachi il à été diplômer d'Ardward ! ces le plus qualifier je pense n'est ce pas sakura ?

-Si tu le dit naruto, si tu le dit.

-Yahiko à lui aussi été diplômer d'Ardward

Tous fixèrent neji qui lui fixait son frère

-N'est ce pas Nii San ?

celui ci acquiesca d'un signe de tête, ne quittant toujours pas itachi des yeux, celui releva les yeux de sa nourriture sourire en coin

-Tu veut parier ?

-Hum Hum

-Ok, ne te défile pas lorsque tu perdra

-Il n'ya aucun risque ne t'inquiète pas

-Alors que veut tu parier ?

Yahiko souris, discrètement il tendit sa jambe et caressa sa jambe, itachi arqua un sourcil.

**Pourquoi ai je l'impression que la suite ne va pas me plaire ?**

-Si tu reussis à attraper ce voleur

Son sourire s'élargit

-Je te promets que tu passeras la plus belle nuit de ta vie

Neji manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait

-QUOI ?

Itachi manqua de tomber de sa chaise

**Je retire ce que j'ai dit**

Pensa t il avant de se figer brusquement, son cerveau réflichissait à plein régime

**Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?**

Yahiko Sourit.

Pardooonn ! Y-Y Je suis sur que ces bourré de fautes, vraiment désoler !

je fais vraiment de mon mieux mais l'ortho et moi ça fais 3456 !

Ces court je sais, mais j'avais tellement de pression et tellement de menace de mort XD

Sinon la suite viendra^^


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

bon euh alors juste vous dire que non même si ça parait invraisemblalble je n'arrête pas mon histoire, pour être honnête je l'avais oublier

mais je vais m'y remettre, uniquement si vous le voule, si vous êtes interesser par cette histoire :)

nani-sama si ta demande tiens toujours j'aimerais t'avoir comme bêta :)

merci :)


End file.
